


The Big Long Now.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [1]
Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Fiona Gallagher (mentioned) - Freeform, Ian gallagher (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mandy Milkovich (mentioned) - Freeform, Terry Milkovich (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You said you loved me<br/>you said we were together<br/>you said you were my friend<br/>but that didn't stopped you from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Long Now.

Dear Ian.

It was never meant to fall in love, from the first time I seen you, I loved those eyes.

That red hair that now is too short, never thought I would fall in love of you.

No matter how much I tried to go away, far away from you... You always seems to find me, no matter where I was, you always did.

I know we started as only fuck buddies, but you become my friend in no time

We started going out in no time after that, you stayed over my place, I stayed over your place, I drawn your face in your sleep in every oportunity I had, I still have them, them all, just to remember your face, I always look at them to remember your face.

I would had sold the world for you, just to make you stay.

But that wasn't enough, I know things did go out of control after what happened at my place and please don't make me remember those days.  
That day died to me, forever, there is no wife, no baby, no dad anymore, Just me, sis moved at your place to be with your brother, I stay here all by my own, if you ever decide to comeback, you know here there is a place you could ever comeback and never leave again.

I would sell my soul just to hear your voice again, I would sell my entired world just to see you one last time.

Just to see those eyes again, got to say I feel pretty lonely when you're not around, it kills me to know I could lose you, it kills me to know you are gone...

Miss you everyday, fuck I woke up an alcoholic addiction in me to drown all fears, all sadness, all bad feelings, but you know, it's not working lately.

No one seems to care, since anyone knows what we had and I hope if I ever see you again we can have it again.

I'm such a stupid for not had opened myself before, I would had said the words, I would had said you not to go, but I couldn't, I didn't knew this could happen.

If I would had know, I would had told you my feelings like trully are, I wouldn't had let die what we had a long time ago.

There is not a single day in which I don't miss you, in where I wish you comeback, to me, to see you, to hear you, to feel you.

God, Ian... Why you had to leave me, I would do anything to have you back, just tell me what to do and I will do it.

I still remember those words I said, I didn't really mean it, but the kisses, both of them were true.

Please comeback.

M.  
\-----

Was a winter night when he sent his letter to westpoint, Mickey tought the next morning wouldn't be any different, not after have left for 4 fucking years and didn't returned.  
Fear was in the eyes of Mickey Milkovich, god... He couldn't even sleep at night and sure when he could he would had to be fucking drunk to be able too, the Milkovich house was pretty empty, Mandy left, Iggy never returned from his girlfriend house, the others were never around, Terry was in jail thanks to mandy who found out what he done to his brother and that whore, he was given life for rape and for almost beat his own son to nearby death, Fiona would had helped, since Ian bruises were there the next day when he did visit her in gallagher house, he told her everything, but he told everything to Mandy before, both of them were to the police station to get Terry behind the bars for good, but none of them would ever know, that night would be the last time they see Ian.

The Milkovich house was too quiet, except for the video music on the tv...

"I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home  
I searched for a foreign land, for years and years I roamed  
I gazed a gazeless stare, we walked a million hills  
I must have died alone, a long long time ago  
Who knows? Not me  
I never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World."

Kurt Cobain voice sounded in the whole quiet house to add to the gloomy atmosphere of a Mickey sat in the edge of his bed alone only in his boxers, with the bruises still healing after 4 years, somes seems to be new thought... Seems he had a fight or he could have beat himself in order to be able to feel something more than sadness, but he definitely heard something and it wasn't the music anymore, he took a sip of his beer and look up.

"I'm home" The red head said with a smile on his face while glanced at Mickey.

Mickey hadn't see that coming, the bottle of beer fall out off his hand and hit hs foot, but he didn't cared, he couldn't move, he was paralyzed, looking with a surprised face but sad eyes at the man of his life, the man who stole his world, the red head of his dreams.

He stand up, watching the redhead moving faster towards him, planting a big hug to the bare chest of his man, kissing him tight.

"Ian" said the Milkovich boy with tears in his arms, hughing him tight, not letting him go anymore.

"I'm home" Ian said... "I'm finally home" He replied, this time giving a short kiss to his man and pressing him face on his man shoulder.

"Won't ever let you go again" Mickey said, he hold Ian by his shoulders, looking at him, starring at his eyes like if he didn't seen him in a very long time, which he did, just to say the words "I love you, Ian", "I will never let you go again, I promise, everything will be different now" Mickey said making Ian smile and hughing him tight, kissing him all over the place, his shoulders, his face, his mouth, Ian and Mickey never were so happy in their whole life, like they were right now and this moement is the one they would love to remembe... Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Story based in the man who sold the world (covered by nirvana)
> 
> and 
> 
> The big long now (original song by nirvana)


End file.
